


Perfect

by myracingthoughts



Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Stolen Moments, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Natasha tilted her head towards Darcy’s ear, arm slunk around her back as she murmured, “How do you think you did tonight,liubimaya?”Her breath was hot on Darcy’s neck, sending goosebumps sailing across her skin in waves.Threading her fingers through Nat’s, she offered a breathy, “Pretty good, I think.”“Hm. Not perfect?” Natasha challenged in a low tone, that gravelly tone coming through.Darcy’s blue eyes flicked up to hers, a playful grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as they stepped to the front of the line.“You’reperfect.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Sunday Smutty Sunday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161851
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> About this series: @treaddelicately and I decided to add some extra smut to our lives and started up the weekly(ish) tradition of Sunday Smutty Sunday. I still have a bunch of prompts available, which you can [see and request here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/640559176245035008).

“Why is the wait for the elevator always an _eternity_?”

Darcy Lewis groaned at the sea of formal wear around them, tugging on jackets with heels clicking on the stone floors. Even with a full deck of elevators baked into Stark Tower, and there was still that inevitably hoard in wait at the doors at the end of every party.

Natasha Romanoff shot her a look, and Darcy quickly straightened in response, biting her lip as she muttered, “But, seriously, someone really should look into that…”

Darcy found herself leaning against Natasha, who seemed to ignore her whining, as they waited, slowly moving towards one of the only cars that serviced the residential floors. She could still smell the perfume she’d put on at the top of the night—the heady scent that told her straight away it was her.

Natasha tilted her head toward’s Darcy’s ear, arm slung around her back as she murmured, “How do you think you did tonight, _liubimaya_?”

Her breath was hot on Darcy’s neck, sending goosebumps sailing across her skin in waves. It was hard to keep the smile off her face, bashful. If she hadn’t already been blushing as a result of the five too many drinks she’d had that night, her face would be burning right about now.

Threading her fingers through Nat’s, she offered a breathy, “Pretty good, I think.”

“Hm. Not perfect?” Natasha challenged in a low tone, that gravelly tone coming through.

Darcy’s blue eyes flicked up to hers, a playful grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as they stepped to the front of the line, directly in front of the elevator doors. 

“ _You’re_ perfect.”

Apparently satisfied— that little crease in the corners of her eyes told Darcy so —Natasha dipped down to press a kiss to her nape.

“Right answer.”

The next sound Darcy registered, still locked on Natasha’s sea-green eyes, was the obnoxiously loud _ding!_ of the residential elevator, just before the doors opened. 

Natasha was quick to steer them both to the back corner of the car. Darcy practically sandwiched her with the wall— not that Natasha was complaining, not with her wandering hands and covert kisses onto Darcy’s exposed skin. Every press of her lips sent a jolt right through Darcy, that sensation she didn’t often feel outside closed doors. 

“Mm, did you see how stunning you looked tonight, love?”

That quiet whisper breathed into her ear. That anticipation set in with her subtle touches— not enough to alert much suspicion from the fellow guests. It was hard to keep her eyes open, feeling a little too lost in the sensations that the crowd around them disappeared.

In reality, Darcy and Nat were in it for the long haul, stopping by half a dozen floors before they’d get to theirs— a logistical nightmare. But neither of them minded, not like this— still just tipsy enough to feel the crackling buzz across their skin at every touch. 

This was a test, after all.

“You’re so good for me.”

And so, Natasha played her little games, tracing her fingernail across her skin, just above the hemline of her dress. Just enough to let her know that once they got home, once the doors were closed, the _real_ fun would begin.

“Such a good girl.”

The shiver that ran up and down Darcy’s spine seemed to pool in her belly. 

“All night.”

While the question was on the tip of her tongue, Darcy didn’t get a chance to ask what she’d earned with her good behaviour. The ding of the elevator brought them back to attention, slipping past the last remaining couple in the car and out onto the carpet. 

Darcy couldn’t help but let out a giggle as they did, feeling their eyes burning into the back of their heads as they escaped a suggestive situation.

“Do you think that’ll be in the rags tomorrow?”

Natasha’s considerate hum broke into a chuckle as she sputtered out, “Tonight, probably, on Twitter.”

Neither of them really cared— it was the last thing on their mind when they were so close to home, and there were too many layers between the two of them.

Darcy’s heels were already in her grasp, dangling from her fingers by the ankle straps as she walked down the hall barefoot. It was the only reason, besides Natasha holding her up, that she didn’t trip and fall when her girlfriend’s hands attacked the zipper of her dress, frantically tugging at it as she pulled them both into a messy kiss. 

They barely made it past the threshold of Darcy’s apartment before Natasha was nipping at her lower lip, muttering a quiet but insistent, “Too. Many. Clothes.”

Darcy was too busy trying to reach _under_ Natasha’s gown as they ambled toward the bed, more concerned with speed than efficiency as she toyed with the waistband of panties. Natasha— and efficiency— won out as she slipped Darcy’s dress over her head and stepped out of her own.

“Hurry up,” Darcy said with a bit of a lilt, watching as she tossed the dresses onto the hamper.

Natasha slunk up the bed to meet her, straddling her hips and sinking down slowly into her lap. Darcy could feel the rumble in her chest as Natasha hummed, “And you were so good for me, love. Are you going to be a good girl?”

Going ramrod straight, Darcy nodded, fingers drifting across Natasha’s bare skin in a daze. The exploratory touches trailed the frilly hem of Natasha’s bra, encased in a black, gauzy fabric that barely concealed her nipples. She watched as the goosebumps spread against her pale skin, following the drag of her fingertips.

“Having fun?” Natasha teased with a soft smile, tilting Darcy’s head up with her thumb. “I think it’s my turn, _liubimaya_.”

Natasha pressed a chaste kiss to Darcy’s lips, pulling back just enough to get a sigh out of her. The next kiss was more demanding, lethal as it turned Darcy’s legs to jelly, the need and the want all mashed together in one desperate embrace. Her hands skimmed the shape of her, sliding down both her sides like she was claiming ownership of every inch of Darcy Lewis.

“You belong in a museum, love. A work of art,” Natasha murmured, trailing her mouth down her neck and front, open-mouthed prints left in her wake. 

The words sent tingles down Darcy’s spine, that warm wave of pleasure and the cold prick of every messy kiss traced on her skin. Darcy could have listened to her compliment her for hours, that praise spreading across her skin with every word like a warm glow. Her breath hitched in her throat as Natasha’s fingers slid down the front of her panties, pressing into the damp fabric below. 

“So pretty for me. So wet for me.”

She was preening now, the raspy coo awakening something inside. Darcy couldn’t help but arch into her touch, dying for the friction she’d been craving since the elevator that seemed to pull away just as fast. But Natasha merely mouthed the fabric of Darcy’s bra, looking up at her from between her tits as she found the clasp and added it to the pile of clothes across the room. 

Darcy shivered as her next touch slipped all the way down to her panties.

“Mm, you did so well tonight. Followed the rules. Kept quiet in the elevator and everything,” Natasha breathed, hooking her thumbs through the waistband as she pulled it down her thighs. “I think you deserve a little extra attention for your _attention to detail_.”

Darcy shivered as Natasha pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of her thigh, teasing.

Most nights, she’d reach underneath the bed and pull out the box of toys, humming and hawing over their selection. But other nights, when they were too impatient to choose, already so worked up from an evening of teasing touches and breathy words, they were fine with just the two of them. Skin, and tongues and teeth on skin as they nudged each other to the finish line.

But tonight, Natasha looked up at Darcy from between her thighs, green eyes alight in the dark and told her, “Be a good girl and watch me.”

Electricity shot up from the first tongue swipe along her slit, lapping her up. She circled her clit with ease, bringing Darcy close to the edge without more than a crooked finger, pumping in and out as Darcy struggled to keep her eyes open. Natasha’s grip hardened around her thighs when they did flutter shut, that warning voice low and raspy.

“Keep that up, and I’ll make you wait.”

Darcy whined, chest heaving as she ground her hips, Natasha quickly pulling her closer and letting her ride her face until release. She came with a cry, but Natasha didn’t remove her fingers, crawling up her body until they were face-to-face, hand still between her legs.

“Mm, love. I think you can do better than that.”

“Oh really?” Darcy tested with a smile, still trying to catch her breath as the coil in her belly tightened again.

Natasha smirked before leaning down for a kiss, tugging Darcy’s lower lip between her teeth. 

“I think you have at least one more in you. Love, you should see how beautiful you look when you coming. Perfect.”

Darcy didn’t know how she did it, bringing her to one release and easing her into the next before she knew it. Heaping on that praise, that reassurance onto her and pulling her into that warm, fuzzy place. But, however Natasha managed it, Darcy knew that she, too, wanted to play. 

Darcy reached down, swirling her fingers experimentally in between Natasha’s deadly thighs, in search of the leg twitch she quickly found— one of her only tells. She couldn’t help but smile as she drew it out, Natasha’s breath hitching as Darcy circled her clit. Darcy loved watching her chest heave as she fought against orgasm, loved the control of having her grind into her hand.

But as much as she was trying to keep up with Natasha’s strokes, Darcy’s brain went a little hazy at all the stimulation. Her eyes snapped shut as the wave snuck up on her, her panting the only thing she could hear against the wet sounds punctuating Natasha’s coos of encouragement. 

“That’s it, Darcy.”

It wasn’t long before she fell apart around her fingers, crying out into the room as Natasha worked her through it. Seeing the finish line, Natasha pinned Darcy’s hands above her head with one hand, the other in between her folds, circling until Darcy was a whimpering mess.

“There’s my good girl. You’re so gorgeous when you come undone for me,” Natasha spurred on, grazing her teeth over the sensitive flesh of her neck. The raspy words and nips were just enough to send Darcy over the edge, squirming in Natasha’s hold as she cried out to the ceiling.

But Natasha didn’t let up, continuing her ministrations until Darcy hissed, thighs clamping around Nat’s hand as she hissed. Slipping her fingers out from in between her legs, Natasha laid down beside her, draping her arm across Darcy’s heaving stomach and tracing wet lines into her skin.

“Need a break, love?” Natasha murmured comfortingly, pressing a reverent kiss to her shoulder.

Eyes fluttering shut, Darcy had to stifle a moan, happy to stay like this for a little longer. 

“Five minutes,” Darcy assured, still trying to catch her breath. “And then it’s _so_ on.”

**Author's Note:**

> * _liubimaya_ = my beloved/my love
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
